Romantic Proposal?
by happy2
Summary: Harry's plans for the perfect proposal get somewhat...awry.


Hermione cast a wistful glance out of the large window, overlooking the beach. The setting of the sun with the waves of the ocean crashing upon the shore was so inviting that she had half a mind to give up packing her and Harry's things and wade in the water. She sighed, knowing full well that if she were to give up packing now, she would never finish it. So, she turned her back to the window and continued folding up one of Harry's shirts.

Their small vacation had indeed been very romantic. Since the two of them had jobs that seemed to consume a lot of their time, Harry had organized a romantic getaway for the both of them and Hermione had enthusiastically agreed. He had whisked her away to a tropical, island paradise. They're days consisted mostly of sipping pina coladas from coconut shells, lounging in the sun, splashing in the ocean, and other things that shouldn't be mentioned. It was just too bad that all good things had to come to an end.

Hermione thrust Harry's shirt that she had been folding into their suitcase, pressing down hard so that she'll be able to fit everything. Funny, though, how when she pressed down she felt something digging into the palm of her hand … and shirts definitely don't dig into your hands. She set to fishing around to find out what the mystery object was and discovered…

_a__ velvet box._

~*~

Harry felt a little guilty (just a little) for leaving Hermione to do the packing, but he had to confirm his plans for their last night in paradise. Everything had to be perfect and he couldn't afford to mess things up. He had assured her that he was just leaving to pay the hotel and that he'd be back right away. Fortunately, she bought his little white lie and wasn't the wiser.

"Are you finding things in order, Mr. Potter?" Kalea, the hotel manager, asked.

"Uh…yes…yes, Kalea, thank you. Everything seems to be perfect," he replied. 

Kalea smiled warmly. "She'd be crazy to turn you down," she said.

Harry felt himself blushing. "Thanks."

"If you don't mind me asking…can I see the ring?" she asked, her eyes shining with that distinct sparkle women always got when jewelry was involved.

"Sure! It's right here, in my…" he felt around his chest and pants, "…pocket." Immediately, he felt the colour drain from his face as he realised one tiny little flaw in his plan.

_He forgot the bloody ring in the suitcase!_

~*~

Hermione was frozen in place. She just stared at the small, velvet box, a million things racing through her mind.

_What is it?_ was the most predominant one.

Not being able to contain her curiosity any longer, she lunged for the box and was just about to open it when Harry burst into their room, looking as if Death Eaters were right behind him. His eyes went wider as he saw the object in her hands and he stuck his hands out in front of him.

"No! Don't open it! Pretend you didn't even see it!" he yelled, taking small steps towards her. If someone were to walk in on this little charade, they would think that Hermione was holding a bomb of some sort.

A mischievous smile dawned upon Hermione's face. "Why, Harry, what is it?" she taunted, leaping onto the bed.

"Hermione!" Harry pleaded.

"Come on, Harry! It was in _our suitcase, so I would think that I should have business knowing what it is. Now, a simple peek and—"_

"No!" Harry shouted, grabbing Hermione by the legs, sending them crashing onto the mattress.

"Ouch! Harry!" The two of them wrestled to get out of the tangle of limbs, when both their eyes fell upon the velvet box…lying only a few feet away. With one glance at one another, the two of them scrambled to be the first to grab it.

"Ah ha! Got it!" declared Hermione, holding the box victoriously in her hand, ignoring the fact that Harry had a tight hold around her waist in his attempt to stop her. She was about to open it when…

"Wait!" Harry said. "Before you open it, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Harry?" 

"Is it yes or no?" he questioned. 

Hermione stared blankly at him. "What?"

"Just answer…yes or no?"

"Harry…I don't even know what I'll be answering to—"

"Come on, Hermione! A velvet box, holding a piece of jewelry no doubt, and a 'question'. Isn't it obvious what I'm asking?"

Hermione looked at the box in her hand and back at Harry, his eyes shining in anticipation of her answer.

"Yes," she said. Harry stared at her, visibly shocked. "Why are you so surprised? Did you actually think that I'd say no?"

He shook his head absentmindedly. "No, no, it's not that…it's just…you didn't even see the ring!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't need to see the ring to convince me to spend the rest of my life with you!" She planted a kiss on his lips. A wide smile formed on his face.

"Wow…this wasn't how I expected it to happen…but wow." Hermione smiled too. "I love you," he said fondly.

"I love you, too," Hermione answered. Then she flinched, "but do you think you could let go of me now? I think you're cutting off my circulation…"

**==end==**

**_Author's Note: _**_Well this is the end! Thanks to all who have read it, and as always, a review would be greatly appreciated ^_^_


End file.
